Cronache dell'Oscurantismo
by sallyscrive
Summary: Racconti ambientati tra Episodio 3 e Episodio 4, i vent'anni dell'Oscurantismo


1.

Il topo stava facendo un lavoro accurato e rapido, prima che altri suoi simili, o altri carnivori più grossi, sentissero l'odore del sangue e accorressero a banchettare.

Era audace: l'età e l'esperienza gli avevano insegnato ad arrivare per primo, arraffare in fretta tutto quello che poteva e fuggire al primo segnale di pericolo. I suoi sensi erano parzialmente rivolti al vicolo, pronti a percepire qualsiasi cambiamento, qualsiasi intrusione. Ma prestava anche un'attenzione speciale alla sua vittima: capiva che era ormai in fin di vita, incapace di reagire o difendersi, quel tanto che bastava per renderla una preda appetibile e indifesa. Ma era ancora viva, quindi non del tutto inerme.

Aveva vinto la resistenza offerta dal guanto e ora stava spolpando l'anulare roseo e curato, sicuramente la mano di una donna. Avvertito un segnale d'allarme, si rizzò sulle zampe posteriori, gli occhietti neri fissi sulla preda davanti a lui, naso e baffi in frenetico movimento, il sangue che gli colava dalla bocca e dai denti aguzzi.

Un fremito nella mano che stava mutilando fu inequivocabile: il banchetto era finito quando si era appena che agli antipasti. Altri topi, che già stavano accorrendo verso il corpo, squittirono nervosi e si dileguarono nel vicolo umido e buio, tornando da dove erano venuti.

La mano fu sul topo, spietata come una mannaia; il roditore, voltatosi per darsi alla fuga, fu raggiunto di taglio sulla spina dorsale, che si spezzò in uno schianto raccapricciante. Rimase lì, gli occhi fissi sull'ammasso di vestiti e sporcizia arrotolato tra i rifiuti, aspettando che il suo aggressore si avventasse su di lui. Morì in un paio di spasmi, forse inutili tentativi di rialzare il corpicino spezzato, squittendo di terrore e dignità ferita. Il vicolo fece echeggiare i suoi lamenti strozzati, un monito per gli altri topi a non avvicinarsi.

Da sotto un groviglio scuro si manifestò una lama di denti bianchi, un sorriso traverso, gelido e tutt'altro che allegro.

2.

Di sbandati e disperati il dottor Lindbergh ne aveva visti tanti: la guerra appena finita e la crisi politica ancora in corso lasciavano dietro di loro solo gli avanzi della civiltà che avevano tentato di preservare e servire e in molti, troppi angoli della Galassia ormai scene come quella erano all'ordine del giorno. Quindi all'inizio non aveva prestato grande attenzione alla nuova paziente che le squadre di recupero avevano trovato nell'area industriale del pianeta, né aveva avuto il tempo di visitarla e accertare la sua identità. Se mai ne avesse avuta ancora una.

Quando arrivò il suo turno, la ragazza era ancora svenuta. Sospettava fosse ubriaca, ne aveva tutta l'aria.

- Tossicologico? -, chiese mentre scrutava il monitor.

- Negativo, dottore -, rispose il droide medico dietro di lui.

- I parametri sono nella norma, sebbene molto bassi: niente alcool, niente droghe, niente sostanze illecite. Sembra che l'abbiano semplicemente picchiata fino a farla svenire -. Una pausa.

- Segni di violenza? -

- Nessuno. La donna è integra. Non ci sono gravidanze in corso -.

Le scostò i corti capelli neri dal viso, rivelando un viso bello e regolare, ma deturpato da numerose tumefazioni e abrasioni. Fissò le palpebre chiuse: "ha sicuramente dei bellissimi occhi verdi", pensò.

- Contusioni sul volto, fatte a mano nuda, sembrerebbe -, Lindbergh girò intorno al letto per osservare la mano ferita. La prese nelle sue, delicatamente. Il dito mutilato era stato fasciato con cura. Tornò ad osservare il monitor.

- Il dito anulare della mano destra è stato mutilato, sembrerebbe da denti di piccolo roditore -.

- Accanto alla donna è stato trovato il cadavere di un ratto, dottore -.

Ripose il braccio, quindi tornò ai piedi del letto, pensieroso.

- Direi che questa ferita le è stata fatta dopo l'aggressione, quando era svenuta nel vicolo -.

Il droide seguiva e registrava ogni parola.

- Due costole fratturate, contusioni su braccia e gambe. Una profonda ferita nella coscia sinistra, causata da laser -, finì di leggere quanto riportato sul monitor.

Si fermò e la osservò a lungo. Gli era difficile darle un'età, così indifesa e inerme tra lenzuola bianche sembrava una bambina, ma lo scanner digitale diceva che aveva ventinove anni. L'identità era però illeggibile, cosa che era possibile solo per diplomatici o militari. Rimase pensieroso per qualche secondo, indeciso se annotare un ultimo particolare nella memoria del droide. Alla fine non disse nulla, ma ordinò che le venissero eseguiti altri esami.

Passando al letto successivo, però, non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa quel particolare che era sfuggito alla visita preliminare, probabilmente perché ritenuto insignificante. Ma per lui che era nativo di Naboo non era così: c'erano tracce di bianco sulle unghie dei pollici.

3.

Coruscant al tramonto: velivoli che disegnano traiettorie a trama fitta muovendosi in ogni direzione, un'immensa e multiforme foresta di palazzi che riverberano i colori dell'imbrunire, l'atmosfera infiammata dai raggi del sole morente, un orizzonte reso irregolare e indistinguibile dal profilo di edifici e dai fumi multicolori dell'industria. Di fronte alla bellezza e al fascino di questa vista riesce difficile rimanere indifferenti. Inevitabilmente i pensieri viaggiano, seguendo le traiettorie degli speeder o le eleganti e svettanti linee degli edifici che si allungano verso il cielo, come in uno spasmodico, estremo, desiderio di infinito.

Regina Graiff pensava che quell'infinito fosse ora più che mai lontano. Passeggiava nervosamente nel suo salotto, sfiorando distrattamente lo schienale del divano, nel gioco di luce e ombra delle vetrate e delle colonne. Lo sguardo inquieto scivolava dalla città, alle mani, al pavimento.

Solo un'ora prima il Cancelliere Supremo si era autoproclamato Imperatore Galattico, tra l'esultanza di un Senato ormai anestetizzato. Lo aveva appoggiato, aveva accolto con sollievo la sua candidatura e successiva elezione. Aveva persino visto di buon occhio la decisione di entrare in guerra, convinta forse più dall'impiego dei Cloni che dalla reale necessità di un conflitto armato. Ma ora doveva ammettere che la giovane Mon Mothma aveva ragione, nonostante la sua irruenza e arroganza, aveva visto nel cuore nero di quell'uomo senza scrupoli, sempre che di cuore si trattasse. Aveva in realtà iniziato a dubitare di lui alle prime voci di un suo presunto disaccordo con il Consiglio Jedi, da sempre l'ago della bilancia di ogni questione importante nella Galassia.

Chissà chi lo aveva ridotto in quelle condizioni? Sotto quei lineamenti sfigurati non si poteva non riconoscere lo statista, ma la senatrice leggeva in quelle cicatrici preoccupanti presagi: solchi profondi e oscuri, come se la corruzione del fisico nascondesse ben più profonde e indicibili corruzioni dello spirito. Non poteva fare a meno di pensarci, soprattutto dopo aver guardato dentro a quei famelici occhi gialli, febbricitanti di potere. Un corpo corroso e deformato dall'avidità.

Un fischio metallico segnalò la presenza di qualcuno alla porta.

Riemerse dai suoi pensieri, sottraendosi con violenza dal ricordo di quello sguardo inquietante. C-3D1, il droide protocollare al suo servizio, andò ad accogliere gli ospiti.

Bail Organa, Mon Mothma e Gal Abner entrarono furtivamente, guardinghi. Con la porta chiusa alle loro spalle, rimasero in piedi per qualche secondo, silenziosi. Organa guardava Regina con uno sguardo che era un misto di apprensione e consapevolezza: da tempo sospettava che Palpatine stesse tramando il colpo di stato. Mothma e Abner tenevano gli occhi fermi sul senatore, aspettandosi che fosse lui il primo a parlare.

Regina Graiff si abbandonò sul divano in un sospiro, il gomito sul bracciolo, la mano alla fronte.

Fu il droide, immobile davanti alla porta, a rompere il silenzio.

- Madame, desiderate qualcosa?-, disse, rivolto alla propria padrona.

- No, grazie 3D1. Non credo che potremmo mandare giù nulla, nemmeno se volessimo -, rispose dopo aver posato lo sguardo sui colleghi.

Il droide si scrollò e in un rumoreggiare di ingranaggi uscì dalla stanza.

I tre senatori si allontanarono dall'ingresso, avvicinandosi alla donna che aveva di nuovo il viso tra le mani. Finalmente rivolse loro lo sguardo.

- Ebbene … -, cominciò, esitante.

- Imperatore! -, fu l'unica parola che uscì dalla bocca di Mon, un'esclamazione di trionfo e beffa insieme, come trattenuta a lungo e in attesa solo di scoppiare.

- Mi chiedo cos'altro abbia in mente, ora -, commentò Abner, il più anziano dei quattro.

- Come, Bail? Come puoi aver previsto questo? -, chiese Regina.

- I Jedi, i loro sospetti su di lui. E quando ho visto cosa i Cloni hanno fatto al tempio, ho capito -, disse, in un sospiro. Sembrava spiaciuto della sua lungimiranza.

- Dobbiamo capire se il Senato può ancora avere potere e voce in capitolo in questo Impero -, si affrettò ad aggiungere Abner.

Una parola faceva più paura di tante altre, una parola che nessuno aveva il coraggio di pronunciare. O quasi nessuno.

- Tirannia, vorrai dire -, lo corresse Mon. – E' evidente che a Palpatine poco importa del destino della Galassia e dei suoi cittadini. Dobbiamo tenere insieme il Senato, impedirgli di scioglierlo -.

- Non lo farà -, proruppe Abner – sarebbe pazzia! -.

- Non sono sicura che Palpatine la pensi nello stesso modo, anzi, probabilmente è convinto di riuscire a tenere insieme la Galassia comunque, magari con la forza dell'esercito. Abbiamo sentito tutti il racconto di Bail e di cosa è successo al Tempio Jedi -.

- Regime militare -, sospirò Bail, sempre più incline ad ascoltare che a parlare.

- Cloni ad ogni angolo di strada, Squadroni armati di guardia ai palazzi governativi, … -, iniziò Mon.

- … e chissà cos'altro -, concluse Regina.

- Non posso pensare di invecchiare in un tale … abominio dopo aver governato questa Galassia nella pace e nella concordia. Questa non è democrazia -.

- Mio caro Gal, credo che siamo ormai lontani da quella democrazia che abbiamo studiato a scuola -, terminò Regina.

- Ho sempre ritenuto Palpatine un senatore accorto, giusto, assennato. Ma ora non so … -

- Ha ingannato tutti -, concluse Bail.

Ci fu un attimo di pausa, durante il quale i quattro si guardarono l'un l'altra. Da quanto andavano avanti le macchinazioni di Palpatine? Poteva essere possibile che queste fossero le sue intenzioni fin dall'inizio? Stentavano a crederlo, o forse non volevano. L'assedio di Naboo da parte della Federazione del Commercio, la crisi diplomatica con i Separatisti, , gli anni di conflitto che hanno squassato la Galassia da ogni parte … No, nessuna mente poteva essere tanto malata e avida da provocare una tale crisi.

- Non posso e non voglio sapere quanti fili abbia tirato e quante trame abbia tessuto Palpatine in questi anni. Non credo serva più, ormai. Quello che dobbiamo fare e capire chi è rimasto a contrastarlo, apertamente o nell'ombra. Dobbiamo capire chi è nostro alleato -.

- Stai proponendo un'alleanza segreta, Bail? -, domandò Regina, cauta.

- Questo governo non rispecchia più il popolo, ma il volere di una singola persona. Prima ho parlato di tirannia e non a caso. Palpatine va destituito! -, concluse Mon.

- Credo che il popolo ne abbia avuto abbastanza di battaglie e morte, la via diplomatica è l'unica strada! La maniere forti non hanno portato a nulla, lo abbiamo visto in questi anni -. Abner si guardava intorno, implorando appoggio dagli altri colleghi.

- La gente è stanca di combattere. E poi c'è troppa confusione: Separatisti, Impero, Esercito, Senato … a chi si rivolgerà il popolo? -, lo soccorse Regina.

- Dov'è la senatrice Amidala? -, chiese infine, quando nessuno sembrava volerle rispondere.

- Ho cercato di informarla della riunione, ma stranamente non sono riuscito a mettermi in contatto con lei. Non l'ho più vista da dopo l'udienza in Senato -, rispose Bail, soprappensiero.

- Dobbiamo credere che non sia più dalla nostra parte? -, chiese Abner, sempre più preoccupato.

- Non Amidala, sicuramente -, sentenziò Organa, chiudendo il discorso.

- Comunque non è qui -, concluse Mon Mothma, - dovremo proseguire senza di lei -.

- Allora è deciso. E' questo che stiamo facendo -, Regina lasciò la frase in sospeso senza avere la possibilità di concluderla. Di nuovo ospiti alla porta.

Il quartetto di senatori si irrigidì all'unisono.

3D1 andò alla porta, un breve scambio di battute, quindi si precipitò verso il soggiorno, trafelato, per quanto un droide possa esserlo.

- Madame, sua figlia … -, poteva un droide rimanere senza fiato? Regina lo dubitava. Ciononostante il droide non finì la frase. Dietro di lui venivano alcuni agenti di sicurezza.

Regina si sentì mancare, malgrado fosse schizzata in piedi al vederli. – Cos'è successo a mia figlia?-.

4.

Quando aprì gli occhi stentò a riconoscere quel luogo: l'ora era insolita, la visuale pure. Ma conosceva quel profumo.

- Mamma …-

- Solaves, sei sveglia? -, era lì accanto, nella penombra. Si girò verso la voce.

- Dove sono? -

- Nel mio appartamento, a Coruscant. Ti hanno trovato in un ospedale periferico della città -, lasciò la frase in sospeso, non sapendo come proseguire. Era combattuta tra il chiederle cosa fosse successo o semplicemente come stava, ma alla fine rinunciò ad entrambe le richieste: la prima non avrebbe ricevuto risposta, la seconda aveva una risposta scontata.

Ves tentò di alzarsi a sedere, ma appena provò a sorreggersi sulle mani, la destra mutilata lanciò fendenti di dolore su per il braccio, la spalla, fino al cervello.

- Lascia, ti aiuto io -, disse Regina, affrettandosi a sorreggere la figlia.

Ves avvertì della concitazione in corridoio e si irrigidì all'istante.

- Cosa succede? -, chiese, visibilmente spaventata.

Regina cercò di non dare troppo peso alla sua reazione, ma non potè fare a meno di chiedersi ancora una volta chi aveva ridotto la figlia in quel modo e perché era finita svenuta in un vicolo. Si morse la lingua, sforzandosi, cercando di darle un po' di respiro.

- Palpatine si è proclamato Imperatore Galattico e come potrai immaginare c'è un po' di confusione al momento … -, rispose vagamente.

- Tutti a decidere da che parte stare, eh? -, commentò Ves, cinica.

Si assicurò che la figlia potesse reggersi da sola, si alzò e andò a disattivare gli oscuranti della vetrata lasciando entrare il sole. Quindi si girò verso la figlia, un'espressione grave sul volto.

- Il momento è delicato. Bisogna prendere delle decisioni importanti dalle quali dipenderà il nostro futuro e quello della Galassia intera. In effetti si, dobbiamo decidere da che parte stare. Molti lo hanno fatto da tempo. -. Se stava parlando di se stessa, non lo diede ad intendere.

Ves rimase in silenzio: non per riguardo o rispetto, semplicemente sapeva che era sconsigliato sfidare la madre su terreni minati come quello politico. Ora più che mai, la situazione era delicata. Come sempre, le sorti della Galassia erano la priorità della senatrice Graiff..

Regina si avvicinò al letto, le mani giunte in grembo.

- Cosa ci facevi in quel vicolo? Chi ti ha ridotto così? -.

- Non ricordo nulla -, mentì Ves.

- Mi scuserai se non ti credo -.

- Ti prego, lasciami in pace -, disse Ves distogliendo lo sguardo.

Regina sospirò, si sedette sul letto accanto alla figlia, cercando di riguadagnare la sua attenzione.

- Non lasciare che lo scopra da sola. Perché lo scoprirò, e tu lo sai. Se sei tu a dirmelo sarebbe meno penoso per entrambe -.

Ves non si girò e non rispose.

Di nuovo Regina si alzò, tornò alla vetrata e iniziò a parlare guardando fuori, senza rivolgersi alla figlia. Il tono dimesso, come se le parole potessero ferire meno se dette a bassa voce. A Ves sembrò strano, in genere era lei quella che distoglieva lo sguardo.

- C'è una cosa che devi sapere. sono stata dubbiosa fino all'ultimo se dirtelo o meno, ma è giusto che tu sappia -.

Un campanello d'allarme suonò nella mente e nel cuore di Ves.

- I Jedi sono stati accusati di altro tradimento nei confronti dell'Imperatore. Subito dopo la proclamazione dell'Impero ogni cavaliere, maestro o padawan rintracciati e intercettati vengono condannati all'immediata eliminazione -.

- Goran … -, iniziò Ves, ma la voce le morì in gola.

- I Cloni hanno attaccato il Tempio e sterminato chiunque fosse al suo interno -.

Ves iniziò a guardarsi intorno, smarrita, quasi cercando una via d'uscita. L'istinto era quello di correre fuori, andare al Tempio, vedere, sapere.

Gli occhi dilatati, il viso pallido, le cicatrici profonde e scure. Sembrava invecchiata di 50 anni.

Scostò il copriletto, farfugliando che doveva andare, doveva salvarlo. Regina si avvicinò a lei, la prese per le spalle, cercando di quietarla. Ves la fissò implorante negli occhi, lacrime già le solcavano il viso.

- Quando? -, chiese in un sussurro.

- Due giorni fa -, rispose Regina con voce rotta. Non sapeva cos'altro dire, le sembrava che ogni parola detta aprisse nuove ferite su cicatrici non ancora del tutto rimarginate.

- Dov'è? -, domandò infine con un soffio.

- In ospedale. Oggi lo porteranno nella cappella funeraria dove celebreremo un rito privato -.

Ves a quel punto finalmente chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò ad un pianto dirotto, il viso nascosto nel seno della madre. Regina le accarezzava la nuca scossa dai singhiozzi, posandole delicati baci sui capelli ora puliti.

- Il mio bambino! Il mio piccolo Goran! -, gemeva Ves, aggrappandosi disperatamente alla madre.

L'ingresso di 3D1 le sorprese a piangere una tra le braccia dell'altra.

- Madame, inizia la riunione -.

5.

- Mi duole annunciarvi che la senatrice Amidala è morta -.

Bail Organa era visibilmente turbato: più di ogni altro senatore aveva lavorato spalla a spalla con Padmè fin da prima della Guerra, insieme avevano caldeggiato la soluzione diplomatica, avevano lottato per un dialogo con i Separatisti. La sua voce si era levata più volte all'interno del Senato Galattico, forte e coraggiosa, continuamente perseguendo quegli ideali di democrazia e giustizia che l'avevano resa famosa in tutta la Galassia.

La sua gravidanza aveva avuto del misterioso, nessuno sapeva chi era il padre e come mai, nonostante il suo palese stato, non si fosse ritirata dalla vita pubblica fino all'ultimo. Non aveva mai lasciato trapelare nulla sulla sua vita privata, di questo Bail si rammaricava. Pensava che avrebbe potuto darle una mano, come collega e come amico. Ma Amidala pensava a tutti tranne che a se stessa, e più di ogni altra cosa cercava la pace.

Più volte era stato tentato di chiederle notizie sul padre, sul perché non fosse accanto a lei. Non voleva credere alle chiacchiere secondo cui un misterioso Cavaliere Jedi frequentasse i suoi alloggi, voleva solo sapere se stava bene e se era felice.

Più di ogni altra cosa si rammaricava di non aver chiesto maggiori spiegazioni a Obi-Wan. Sapeva che il Maestro Jedi era amico intimo di Amidala, avendola appoggiata e affiancata più volte in passato. Avevano combattuto fianco a fianco su Naboo e Geonosis e chissà in quante altre battaglie.

Ma né Obi-Wan né Yoda avevano fatto commenti o lasciato trapelare una anche minima informazione su chi fosse il padre della sua bambina e cosa era successo.

Crescere la figlia di Amidala era forse l'ultimo gesto da amico che poteva permettersi, non potendo più fare altro per lei. Si augurava solo di riuscire a crescerla come lei avrebbe fatto, appassionata e coraggiosa.

- Chi può aver … -, iniziò un senatore.

- Le cause della morte sembrerebbero naturali, probabilmente complicazioni dovute … al suo stato -, concluse Bail.

Ci fu silenzio per secondi infiniti. Il cordoglio era grande, trovare qualcosa di adatto da dire risultava difficile.

Abner si alzò, girandosi per poter vedere tutti in faccia.

- Amidala portava avanti le sue idee senza curarsi del giudizio altrui, senza paura delle conseguenze: era votata alla giustizia, alla democrazia più di qualunque altro senatore. La sua integrità morale era un esempio e un monito per tutti noi -.

Tutti i presenti annuirono, unanimemente concordi.

Abner continuò: - Aveva un sogno, una visione di questa Repubblica come avrebbe dovuto essere. Quella visione è anche la nostra, sicuramente lontana dall'Impero Galattico che Palpatine ci ha costretti ad accettare -.

Un brusio nervoso iniziò a serpeggiare fra i presenti. Forse molti non si aspettavano una tale presa di posizione. Iniziò ad essere chiaro che bisognava palesare le proprie intenzioni e forse c'era chi non ne era entusiasta.

In mezzo alla concitazione della sala, Regina non fece caso alla figlia che scendeva le scale e si dirigeva verso l'ingresso, uscendo senza aver lasciato detto dove andava.

6.

Il professor Equus era nel suo studio. Ves passeggiava nervosamente nel corridoio ovest, la luce rossastra del sole le infiammava il viso teso, lo sguardo pensieroso perso tra i rami delle piante nel chiostro, mentre altri studenti ritardatari, si affrettavano a raggiungere le aulee di lezione, evitandola a comando.

Non sapeva proprio come il docente avrebbe potuto reagire alla notizia. Lei stessa non ne aveva ancora parlato con nessuno, men che meno con sua madre. Non le era facile rivolgersi a lui per aiuto, sconvolgergli la vita in quel modo, ma ancora più difficile sarebbe stato cercare aiuto e comprensione nella senatrice. Sicuramente avrebbe gridato "Allo scandalo!" per poi mandarla in esilio in qualche monastero sperduto su un pianeta dell'orlo esterno, dove non avrebbe potuto recar danno all'immagine della retta senatrice e dove nessuno l'avrebbe riconosciuta. Il fatto che fosse uguale a sua madre come una goccia d'acqua era sempre fonte di imbarazzo per entrambe.

Tornò verso la porta mentre l'interfono fischiava di nuovo.

- Ves, entra pure -.

Entrò, nonostante avesse i piedi incollati al pavimento.

Noora era seduto alla sua scrivania, il volto illuminato dal monitor, mentre la vetrata dietro di lui disegnava il contorno del capo e delle spalle, facendolo sembrare più piccolo di quello che era.

Ancora Ves ebbe un tuffo al cuore: solo quella mattina lo stesso sole li aveva svegliati, insieme nell'appartamento di lui, dove lei non avrebbe dovuto essere. Forse nessuno sapeva. Ma ora …

Si maledì per quello che stava per fare: scioccamente si riteneva totalmente responsabile, e solo lei, per quello che era successo. Non era nei suoi piani, e sicuramente nemmeno in quelli dell'uomo.

Rimase lì, davanti alla soglia, lontano dai raggi del sole, i contorni del viso appena percettibili nella penombra della stanza, fuori dall'arco di luce disegnato dalla alta vetrata.

Il loro primo incontro non era stato tanto diverso: si era presentata in quello stesso ufficio, un anno prima, fresca matricola alla ricerca di un relatore per la sua tesi di fine semestre.

Aveva seguito le lezioni del prof. Equus fin dall'inizio ed era rimasta folgorata dal suo carisma e dalla sua intelligenza. Credeva che non avrebbe potuto scegliere un docente migliore per la propria tesi d'esordio, e dopotutto "Psicologia dei Contrasti" era una materia appassionante. La lista, d'altro canto, era lunga: molti erano gli studenti che avevano fatto richiesta di avere il professor Equus come relatore e sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa di straordinario per distinguersi nella folla. Beh, in quanto a questo, lo scopo era stato largamente centrato.

Equus alzò lo sguardo, incuriosito dall'esitazione della sua studentessa. – Ves, cosa volevi dirmi? -. All'interno delle mura accademiche tornavano ad essere professore e studentessa e le dolci parole sussurrate nella penombra di fugaci incontri clandestini erano solo un ricordo da conservare come pietre preziose e rare.

Ora doveva dirglielo, ma quali parole erano le più adatte per iniziare il discorso? Iniziare era sempre così difficile!

Si accarezzò il ventre ancora piatto con la mano, tentando di assorbire forza e calore da quello che stava crescendo dentro di lei, quella piccola creatura che ancora non aveva iniziato a prendere forma umana.

Noora notò il movimento, quasi trascurabile. Si alzò in piedi, le mani appoggiate alla scrivania, dimentico di qualsiasi cosa aveva assorbito la sua attenzione fino a poco prima. La sua espressione era grave e seria. Ves trattenne il respiro mentre l'uomo camminava verso di lei a passo deciso, la prendeva per le spalle, chinando il volto sul suo, solenne.

- Non avrei voluto che accadesse così … -, iniziò a balbettare, sentendosi improvvisamente piccola e indifesa.

L'uomo la guardò con un misto di affetto, sorpresa e confusione, una serie di emozioni che le era difficile decifrare, non avendole mai lette sul suo viso contemporaneamente. E ancora si chiedeva se poteva ritenersi al sicuro.

Lui le accarezzava i capelli e la fronte, le guance, il collo. Non diceva una parola, sembrava non averne più.

- Sei arrabbiato? -, chiese Ves in un soffio di voce.

- No. E tu? Sei spaventata? -.

- Un po' -, ammise la ragazza.

Lui l'abbracciò, stringendosela forte al petto. Ves si abbandonò totalmente a quell'abbraccio, per nulla preoccupata che qualcuno potesse entrare e sorprenderli in quell'atteggiamento.

7.

Di nuovo in quel corridoio, Ves si sentiva ancora più nervosa e indifesa di quanto lo era stata 6 anni prima. Questa volta non c'era il sole a scaldare mura e vetrate, ancora fermo nell'altra parte del cielo. Le piante nel chiostro erano cresciute, alcune erano stato potate, altre erano state aggiunte. Il neonato Impero Galattico non aveva ancora iniziato ad estendere i suoi luridi tentacoli su quella parte della città, da sempre dominio degli studenti. Lì si erano formate le principali menti politiche e militari della Repubblica, ciononostante Palpatine non aveva ancora dato il via alla riforma dell'istruzione che avrebbe sfornato menti ciclostile, proprio quel genere di soldati e senatori che servivano all suo Impero per prosperare in eterno. Si chiese se Noora era destinato a soccombere a questo nuovo schema delle cose.

Non aveva ancora annunciato la sua presenza, si avvicinava nervosa alla porta dello studio, per ritrarsi tra le colonne del chiostro appena avvertiva l'arrivo di qualcuno.

La porta si aprì in un sibilo che la sorprese di spalle, mentre si allontanava per l'ennesima volta indecisa. Il professor Equus ne uscì, impercettibilmente invecchiato, qualche capello bianco in più sulle tempie, una ruga più profonda sulla fronte e sul mento. La pelle scura, come era sempre stata, occhio neri e profondi, affondati in un animo limpido e trasparente, dove avrebbe voluto abitare per sempre.

Vide ancora sorpresa e confusione nel suo sguardo, l'affetto di anni prima era stemperato e scolorito, come uno splendido affresco sbiadito dal sole e dalle intemperie. Così tanto e così a lungo erano rimasti esposti i loro cuori feriti, si erano inariditi come palme nel deserto, affondando le radici sempre più in profondità, dove fuggire il calore per ripararsi dalla morte voleva dire sopravvivere nel gelo di una terra fredda e nera.

E ora doveva lei scavare per far riemergere quelle radici profonde, ricordi dolorosi da riportare a galla, per ucciderli di nuovo impietosamente.

- Ves? Tu qui? -, chiese, addolcendo lo sguardo.

- Noora, ti devo dire una cosa importante -, nonostante gli anni passati, parlare era ancora difficile.

- Entra nel mio studio, ho un po' di tempo -.

L'etichetta imponeva che si scambiassero due battute informali, magari sulla salute o sui parenti. Ma i tempi erano infausti e l'occasione della sua visita lo era ancora di più.

- Lavori anche oggi? – chiese Ves, mentre Equus chiudeva la porta.

L'uomo sorrise, capiva l'allusione, e annuì.

- Si, nonostante tutto. Almeno finché questa parte dell'Universo non cadrà sotto lo sguardo di Palpatine -, una risatina sommessa. Ves rimase grave.

Noora turbato sembrava accorgersi di lei in quel momento. Lei, dal canto suo, si rese conto in quel momento, dolorosamente, che non lo aveva più visto sorridere da tanto tempo.

- Scusami, non volevo … -.

- No, Noora, scusami tu. Purtroppo non sono venuta qui per fare due chiacchiere … -. Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime, ma ancora resisteva, impassibile.

- E' successo qualcosa a Goran? -.

Avrebbe voluto essere capace di mantenere il sangue freddo, all'accademia militare le era stato insegnato a dominare le emozioni. E poi aveva già pianto tanto. Ma in quel momento, mentre lo diceva al padre di suo figlio, capì che non avrebbe più rivisto il volto del suo bambino. E pianse.

Potevano due persone separate dal dolore per la perdita di un figlio, riunirsi nel medesimo dolore anni dopo? Forse.

Ma non era per essere consolata che era venuta lì e l'ultima cosa che voleva era essere amata. Perché avrebbe dovuto proteggerlo, salvarlo, sottrarlo dalle mani dei Jedi che lo reclamavano come uno di loro. Portarlo lontano, dove la Forza non lo avrebbe trovato. Dove avrebbe potuto essere un figlio. E dove lei avrebbe potuto essere una madre. E forse parte di questi orrori sarebbero stati risparmiati. In realtà voleva solo essere punita.

8.

Regina si avvolse in uno scialle scuro che la faceva sembrare ancora più alta e magra; se lo legò in vita con una lunga cintura di seta blu. I capelli raccolti dietro la nuca, trattenuti da due aghi di legno come era tradizione. 3D1, accanto a lei, le reggeva la stola. L'appartamento era deserto e silenzioso, immerso nella penombra delle luci notturne che filtravano dalle vetrate oscurate. La donna sembrava pallida e vecchia, mostruosa nel suo dolore. Gli angoli della bocca curvi verso il basso, gli occhi rivolti al pavimento, come scivolati lì dove nessuno li aveva più raccolti.

Tese le braccia, lasciando che il droide le coprisse le spalle con la stola, che ricadde subito lungo la schiena fino ai gomiti. I piedi nascosti sotto la lunga gonna nera si mossero impercettibilmente mentre Regina si volse all'ingresso, pronta per uscire. Senza bisogno di dire una parola, il droide la precedette alla porta, la aprì e la guardò allontanarsi nel corridoio verso gli ascensori.

Rimase solo nell'appartamento, i suoi cigolii riecheggiavano in ogni angolo, in ogni piega scura. La sua corazza argentata rifletté brevemente il lampo di uno speeder che attraversava il cielo in quell'istante. Quindi scomparve nella porta che dava sulla cucina.

9.

- Non posso credere che tu appoggi Mon Mothma in questa assurdità! -. Nonostante Abner si stesse trattenendo, la sua voce risultò urlata nel silenzio dell'abitacolo.

- Smettila Gal, o ti faccio scendere alla prossima piattaforma! -, sibilò Regina, frenando a stento la collera.

Abner mosse lo sguardo colpevole sugli altri occupanti l'aerotaxi. Quando i suoi occhi si posarono su Ves, il viso rivolto ai palazzi, sentì una morsa allo stomaco e si zittì all'istante.

Nessuno disse più nulla finché il velivolo non atterrò presso la cappella di famiglia.

10.

Era stata allestita una catasta di legno e paglia intrisi di un olio profumato. Ai quattro angoli aste reggevano torce accese che rimanevano fisse nella atmosfera immobile della cripta. Un lungo tappeto scuro era stato steso davanti all'ingresso e conduceva fino alla pira. Ves con dolore bruciante alzò lo sguardo sul giaciglio allestito tra i rami secchi. Fu sollevata di non comprendere immediatamente le forme che gli stavano davanti. La luce calda, ma incerta delle torce rendeva poco visibile quello che la circondava. Velocemente abbassò lo sguardo, affogandolo nelle lacrime che ancora le riempivano gli occhi e le guance. Non faceva alcun rumore. Piangeva in silenzio con il capo abbassato, il velo nero le copriva il viso da sguardi indiscreti. E finalmente si sentiva al sicuro. Finché il suo dolore fosse rimasto muto.

Comprese poco della cerimonia, comunque semplice e breve. Ora che gli occhi si erano abituati alla luce del fuoco, vedeva la tenera e fragile sagoma del suo bambino adagiata in quel giaciglio di sterpaglie e rami secchi, avvolto in una toga Jedi che lo faceva sembrare più grande. Gli occhi chiusi, come se dormisse, le tenere, piccole dita rosee intrecciate sul petto inerte. La treccia di padawan stesa mollemente sulla spalla destra. Durante la cerimonia, prima che il suo corpicino venisse coperto con il telo rituale, le fu concesso di avvicinarsi per l'ultimo saluto. Ves tremava da capo a piedi e non respinse sua madre che si offrì di sorreggerla. Posò un bacio sulla fronte e sulle labbra del suo bambino, gli sfiorò le guance e i corti capelli scuri con le dita, desiderando con tutta se stessa che quegli occhi, li stessi del padre, si aprissero su di lei per chiamarla mamma. Quando capì che questo non sarebbe mai avvenuto, Ves soffocò un singhiozzo nel seno della madre e si lasciò trascinare via.

11.

Non fu più nulla per molti giorni. Dimenticò quanti, perse se stessa e il trascorrere del tempo. E a quanti chiedevano come stava, Regina non rispondeva, ma scuoteva il capo, abbassava lo sguardo, domandandosi quando tutto questo avrebbe potuto avere una fine.


End file.
